The instant invention relates generally to fitting assemblies and more specifically it relates to a prefabricated water plumbing station.
Numerous fitting assemblies have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be mounted into walls for connecting water supply pipes and drain line to washing machines and similar appliances. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,495,276 to Suess; 5,029,606 to Kuhlthau, Jr. and 5,046,521 to Jensen all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.